


Dead for You

by Testifiedprince



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Survival, WHY DO I SHIP THIS, i based this on a sim challenge I did, this is so random, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testifiedprince/pseuds/Testifiedprince
Summary: Heather Chandler crosses paths with Connor Murphy when both are thrust into a killer game show and come out unscathed, minus a new outlook on life and each other.(This is pure crack. I don’t know w h y I love this ship so much but here I am??? Blame the sims. I did a challenge and this happened.)





	1. Say hello to Death for me

**Author's Note:**

> well  
> here I am with my crack ship of the century.  
> enjoy I guess.

Alright, I'll spare you the details of how we got in this situation. Needless to say, Me and a few other kids my age were chosen for this TV show that was kind of like big brother? Funny thing about this show. It's illegal and intends to kill its cast. Not that I'm exactly scared of death, no. I've had attempts to end my life before. (Long story, involved drain cleaner and some weirdo in a trench coat.) But to give you an idea of what was happening before the end of the show, here's who I was stuck with.

There was this kid who seemed a bit younger than the rest of us, maybe 14, 15 maybe. Blonde, terrible glasses. He seemed completely unfazed by the situation at hand. When asked if he was scared of dying he simply replied. "I've been through worse." And went back to scribbling in his notebook. His name was Dave something, but I never bothered to ask.

Next were these two middle aged women, probably mothers of young children judging by their body types and how they acted towards us. One had blue hair and a bit of a temper. I told her that her hair was tacky and she told me to bite my tongue, she reminded me of myself. Her name was Bulma or something weird.  
The other woman was quiet, she looked like she'd already seen hell and back by the way she held herself. We tried to ask about her life and she refused to talk about it. Bulma eventually got it out that this Eliza woman had been married but throughout the marriage there were a lot of tragedy. Like the loss of her first son, and her husband cheating. Shitty dude.

Then there were two older boys who seemed to drift towards each other. One was a giant geek, retro loser to the max. But he was really nice now that I remember him, it sucks that things had to turn out this way. Anyways, the old school guy was named Michael. Really cared about this guy named Jeremy who he didn't want to talk about that much.

Finally there's Connor.  
And I'm being honest when I say he owes me big time. He's secluded, quiet, really hates himself and didn't talk to anybody but Michael during the time we all spent together. He has really long hair and his eyes are sunken in from lack of sleep and depression. I know this because I have to look at those eyes everyday, they're lonely. But because of what's happened, I think he has a new perspective on life.

So here's what happened at the end of this show.

It was filthy, I really thought I was going to die in that room. I was so fucking hungry I was contemplating whether or not we should eat Dave, the scrawny little guy. But we didn't have anything but our teeth, it would have been a painful way to go. So I'm looking around the room and I notice Connor looking sick. Like-- bout to hurl chunks. I scoot further against the wall and crumple into the floor. I heard him start to cough, and everyone sat silent as this kid died slowly in front of us.

Now I couldn't make up the next bit of this even I wanted to. I'm telling you, this is some horror movie bullshit. This fucking black smoke appears next Connors twitching body, and all of us scamper into a corner. I heard Michael whisper, "what the fuck." And grab onto my arm. I didn't have the energy to shake him off me. We all just watched as this death like figure loomed over Connor. Something in me said this kid didn't deserve to die. I don't know what caused it, but I rushed towards the death person and knelt in front of it.  
I spewed some bullshit along the lines of, 

"I don't know if this means anything to you in regards to this fucker, but all I know is he doesn't deserve to die here." 

And for some reason the dude looked at me, and then back to Connor, before fucking shrugging and waving his hand over him and Connor, who'd been dead for like..five minutes at this point, choked in a heavy breath of air and sat up with wide eyes. The death creature nodded at him and me, and vanished from the room.  
I slumped to the ground and let my breath go, unaware I wasn't breathing for a second. Connor scrambled towards me and grabbed my shoulders, staring at me. "What did you do." He asked, no longer looking sicker than a dog. I stumbled over my words and sighed. "I think I just brought you back to life." 

He thanked me, over and over again. Even though I remember how much he talked about wanting to die in silence, I think the actual experience knocked the suicidal out of him.

After that everything is a blur. Everyone slowly starved to death and I tried to plead with the creepy death guy but it seemed he didn't like my constant asking for mercy on these people I didn't know.  
Finally it was Eliza, Connor and I. I was making small talk with Connor, when the door opened, this door was heavy as fuck and none of us were able to open it. On the other side was some guys in suits, and they asked for Connor and I to follow them. I had to lean on Connor for support, my legs feeling like jelly as we walked out. I heard Eliza screaming behind us, begging to take her too. But the door closed and I never saw her again. Well, I never saw her alive, again.

They led us into a room with two beds, a tiny kitchen and a side bathroom. "Make yourselves comfortable, you two are finished with the challenge." I rushed that fridge and ate like I was going to throw it up later. I hadn't eaten in days, It felt so good. Connor for some reason didn't stuff his face, and as I sat on one of the beds, shoveling grapes into my mouth, I asked him why. "Not hungry..I'll probably be later though." He sat on the other bed across from mine, and leaned against the wall. "...so we're alive, and it's over right?" He asked me, and I nodded. I was proud of myself, I’d avoided dying twice at this point. "I just want to go home. I have a sister and a family I need to apologize to." I put the bag of grapes down, and I turned to him. "Why apologize?" I asked, slowing my binge eat. "I...I'm not exactly the best son in the world." He chuckled, avoiding my gaze. I laughed gently, "I know that feeling.." I hummed, twisting a lock of hair in my fingers. "I'm kind of a brat. It's not something I'm trying to fix, but not something I'm proud of." I grabbed a few more grapes and stood up to get water. "I can tell, it's pretty obvious you're spoiled." Connor said, clearly smug. I scoffed and cracked open a water bottle and downed it. "I get anything I want. I mean I bargained with Satan or whatever and you're alive."

"Does that mean you want me?" Connor snorted, and I nearly choked on my drink. "Nice try hot topic," I laughed, sitting back down on my bed again. He had a silly smile, one that I hadn't seen before. "Thank you for that by the way...without you I'd be fucked." He scooted over to my bed, and leaned on the headboard. "Thanks Heather."  
"..don't mention it. You owe me." I smiled, finishing my drink and throwing the bottle into the trash. "I'm gonna sleep, I'm tired as fuck." I yawned, crawling into the sheets and snuggling into the pillow. "I'll wake you up if we need to leave. Sleep well." 

That was four hours ago. I'm still here, but Connor is asleep and I'm writing this all in a notebook Dave left behind. I might leave a page for Connor with my number on it, he's not a bad guy. In fact he's really nice. I guess this is what I get for being nice to somebody. Whatever. I'll keep this just in case we go our separate ways and I never see him again.  
If I'm being honest..I don't want to. Ugh.

-H. Chandler


	2. But with this kid? Damn.

Ok, it’s been a day since we left the room we were locked in. Since then I’ve been able to shower and clean my clothes so I no longer smell like death. I ate so much I nearly puked, and I’m starting to feel normal again.

We’ve been given our phones back to fuck with until they’re done observing us I guess. From what we’ve heard they’re going to call our families to pick us up soon.

We were relaxing in our make shift room, Connor blasting his weird music from the speakers in the corner by his bed. I was nodding my head along to it, it wasn’t bad. Not my thing, but I didn’t mind.  
Oh! Remember how I said I wanted to leave my number for him? Well when we got our phones we instantly thought of exchanging numbers. He said I wasn’t a person he’d normally hang out with outside of being forced to, but I was starting to grow on him.

Ok, back to listening to music.

Connor turned the music down and looked over at me with a crooked smile. “You like it?” He asked, and I shrugged. “It’s not what I typically enjoy. But that’s because it’s a new genre.” I laughed. “I couldn’t listen to this in public with my reputation at stake.”  
“I take it you’re an incredibly important person?” He mocked me, sitting up straight and puffing his chest out with a strange face. I held back a laugh. “Yes, in fact. I’m the most popular person at my school.” I hummed, nudging him. “You’re like the queen bee.” Connor said, slumping back against the wall, his hair fanning out against his shoulders and the wall. I’d never admit to myself he looked pretty good. 

“And I take it, you’re a total loser who sits in the back of the class and doodles skulls into his notebook?” I asked, adjusting my skirt around my legs. “In a way,” he responded flatly. “I told you I’m not exactly a good person...I realize that now.” He looked away, clearly deep in thought. “Neither am I. I have a few friends I should treat better.” I looked at him curiously, thinking about Mac, Ronnie and Duke. I sighed in defeat. “Was this the universes way of telling us to get our shit together?” I asked aloud, earning a soft chuckle from Connor. “I guess so.”

We sat in silence for a little bit, and his eyes drifted over to me every once and while. I glanced at him and caught his gaze once, and he quietly turned away. “What, do I have something on my face?” I asked, clearly aware that I didn’t look my best. No makeup at all. I looked like total garbage.  
“No, I just keep thinking about if we’re going to stay friends after this.” He said quietly. “I don’t have a lot of friends, and even if you’re a drama queen high school level bitch, I’m willing to take what I can get.” 

I felt my face flush, for no reason at all I was staring at him and his words struck me heavily. “You think of us as friends?” I asked softly. He nodded, turning away from me. “Unless you don’t want to be seen with a person like me-“  
“No, that’s not it! I’m just, a little surprised. I’d get so much shit being seen with you because, like? I don’t know, it’s a weird school social ladder thing.” I waved my hands around to try and express what I was thinking. “We’re on track to becoming friends and I don’t mind that. You have my number so once we’re out of here don’t hesitate to call me or something. I think my friends would like you.” I gave him a pat on the shoulder and before I could pull my hand away he grabbed it. 

“You’re a try hard Heather.” He smirked at me, giving my hand a squeeze. I snorted back a laugh and pulled my hand away. “And you’re terrible at conversations Connor. Guess I’ll have to teach you how to be sociable.” This made him laugh so hard he nearly fell off the bed. “As if! You may be an extrovert but I’m not. I’m happy just talking to you like this.”

That was an hour ago, I’m sitting on my bed writing this and responding to texts from my friends. Everyone was worried about me and Duke is going to be picking me up when they finally let us out.  
Word from my parents is that they only cared about me winning money at the end of this show, turns out there is no money and the prize is a new outlook on being alive! Hooray.

On another note, I’m praying to God the feeling I got from Connor holding my hand goes away soon. Because I can still feel my heart thumping. He’s listening to his music again and smiling, it so weird seeing him smile, since for so long he had a dead expression. His laughter is still ringing in my ears too, I don’t know how to feel. Fuck.  
Veronica is going to rub this in my face for the rest of our lives. Well fuck her, my taste in guys isn’t her business, so she can fuck off and be a lesbian.

Real quick update before I go, Connor took his hoodie off and I saw his stomach. It’s got scars on it from what I assume is self harm. I don’t know why he’d hurt himself, his body is so nice. He’s so nice in general. He’s just...damn.

-H. Chandler


	3. Home again Home again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this chapter is kinda short! The next one will be longer since there’s more dialogue.

Yesterday was our final day in the facility? On set? Whatever it was called. Duke picked me around noon today and drove me home, she said I looked like total shit. I hardly said anything to her on the way home. She dropped me off and asked if I’d be at school tomorrow. What, I’ve already missed enough of course I was going to school. I need to regain control of my life in the form of bullying nerds and stepping on people who get in my way.

I just can’t get Connor out of my mind. His face when we said goodbye...almost made me want to hug him. He seemed unfazed by the fact I didn’t. I feel like I should have but when you don’t know how to tell someone you think you like them, and now you have to leave them, it’s kind of hard to deal with. But I’m not going to think about it. I’ll text him later to remind him I still exist or whatever.  
He seems to have some separation anxiety, after all he clung to me for awhile after his near death experience. I don’t blame him. 

Veronica texted me and asked if I was going to be alright, I told her to come over to my house after school tomorrow, she’s dealt with weird dark boys before. Maybe she can give me some experience on how to deal with liking someone like Connor. Except one thing, I know Connor would never be as shitty as JD. Sure he said he was a bad brother and son, but he’d never try to kill people or try and blow up a school.  
Yeah, that JD fucker is the one who put me in the hospital for three months, recovering from the poison in my body and what not. Don’t know what Veronica saw in him, I’m thankful she found someone better in the form of Mac. Mac was suicidal for a good while, she’s better now and is on meds to combat her depression and stuff.  
I’m going to go throw myself into my closet and make myself feel pretty again. I’ll write more later I guess.

Update: I feel and look amazing. Also Connor texted me. He said he was back home and was having a long talk with his family. To try and help them see he was a shitty kid but also see they were equally shitty parents. Apparently he’s getting counseling for his depression soon, so I see the talk went well. We talked for like two hours, it’s so much easier to text people than looking at them am I right?

Anyways he wants to see me again soon and asked when or if I’m free soon.  
I have to see what my schedule will be tomorrow, once I’m back in the swing of things at school I’ll be able to see what needs to happen in order for him and I to see each other. I told him maybe in a few days, I need to get settled in again.  
He sent me a few selfies of him just chillin in his room and said, “never thought I’d miss this shithole.”

I sent him a few of my own, while I was still getting dolled up, and said “I look much better like this, sorry you had to bear witness to my looks before.”

He left a little while ago, saying something about dinner and he needed to converse with his family. Introverts are weird, they hide away in their rooms until socializing is needed. It’s like he’s a snail. It’s kinda cute.   
Anyways I’m going out tonight with the girls, I myself need socializing in the form of a nice dinner and my bitches. I hate to say it but I missed them a lot. I’ll hug them in the privacy of my car. 

-H. Chandler


	4. Quite the Headache

Ok, so dinner went well. The girls and I hung out and we talked about casual shit and of course, the dreaded question came up.

“Did you meet anyone there?”

I explained that I did meet some people, and one guy who’s life I saved. They got all excited and asked me a million questions. What’s his name? What’s he like? Is he cute? What school does he go to? It was absurd. 

“I don’t know where he lives. But I got his number and he’s really...kind of my type?” I said in response to their questions. Duke scoffed, shoving another noodle into her mouth. “Your type? I didn’t know you had one.” She said in a condescending tone. I rolled my eyes at her and continued talking. “He’s strange. Dark and high key depressed, but he’s not Jason dean dark. No way, he’s got feelings and stuff.” I hummed, thinking about his eyes, how intense they were. “Oooh, you like grungy guys?” Ronnie spoke up, tilting her head. “I guess? I’m not sure how I feel about him.”

After that we drifted away from Connor and talked about what I missed at school, not much is what.  
As we walked to my car Veronica pulled me aside and asked to talk to me. She asked about this guy I was into, and if I needed help with anything.  
“No, like I said I’m not sure how I feel about him.” I said, twirling a piece of hair between my fingers. She glared at me a little, examining my face. I felt my cheeks getting red and I turned away. “Stop staring like that.”  
“You never told us his name.” Veronica said with a chuckle. “So what? Do you really need to know?” Defensively I put my hands on my hips, how dare she. 

“Heather you asked me to come over tomorrow so we could talk about this. I’m assuming that’s what this is.” She deadpans. Dammit.  
“His name is Connor Murphy.”  
Apparently the tone of voice I used was too sweet to her liking as she smiled smugly at me before turning to walk to the car. That bitch. 

So school went by the next day and I was welcomed home like a queen. It felt amazing to be back in my element, and all those thoughts of Connor and the facility left my mind until after school. Connor texted me and asked how I was doing. I smiled at the notification, before sending a quick,  
“Things are good. Hbu?”  
And turning back to my current situation. Veronica.

She had come over like I asked, sitting me down and interrogating me like I was a war criminal. I kept texting Connor through this whole ordeal, we exchanged witty banter here and there, he talked about school and how it sucked, and in return told him it always does for guys like him. 

“Heather.” Veronica snapped me out of my haze, glaring. “What.” I hummed. We were sitting on my bed, knees touching as she talked the info out of me. “You’ve been texting him.”  
“And?” I waved my phone around for a moment, before it fell onto the blankets beside me. “You like him obviously. I’m not an expert on guys, but from what I’ve heard he’s nice, caring and you two get along well. Why don’t you ask him out?”

Me? Ask him out? That’d be pretty backwards for me. I’m the one usually waiting for guys to ask me out, smother me in gifts and roses and cards professing their love to me.

“I..don’t know. He’s kind of the lowest I can get.” I said, before sighing. “My reputation. What happens if they see me out with a bottom feeder?” I asked, and the look Ronnie gave me made me feel really stupid. “You’re Heather Chandler. Only you can say who you can and cannot date. If you’re out with this guy everyone’s going to want to be him.”

She was right.

Veronica hung out for a little while after that and then went home, leaving me to wallow in my room until I wanted to man up and do something about Connor.

I texted this to him a couple minutes ago,  
“Hey, I want to see you again. When are you free?” 

I haven’t gotten a response yet but I’m hopeful. Turns out being away from him is making me feel even more.  
God I can’t believe I’m stooping this low, all for a guy I hardly know. But I know him enough to know I really want him around me again.  
Fuuuuck.

-H. Chandler


	5. So Lame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was SO fun to write!! I’m all jittery because of it. I love this pairing so much <3

Alright alright it’s been like four days and some stuff has happened and I saw Connor yesterday. But let’s start from where we left off in my last entry.

Connor texted me back telling me he was free like all the time, he didn’t have clubs or school stuff or friends so he was happy to come see me. He lives a couple hours away from me so that was the only problem. He said he’d drive down to see me when the weekend hit. At the time of texting him it was Wednesday. Just had to survive until Saturday.

Apparently Duke really likes talking about shit that isn’t her business, because when I walked into school on Thursday I had two large football bitches on my tail.

“Who’s this new guy? I thought we had something going on,” Ram started, and I didn’t hold back my laughter. “I’m allowed to date whoever I want, whenever I want.” I said, turning to face him as we stopped in the middle of the hallway. His face was one of confusion and I gave him a little smile. “Not a single man owns me. But who knows if this guy I’m seeing will change that.” I continued, “besides, aren’t you two a little busy with each other to worry about girls?” I hummed, watching as my words clicked with Kurt and Ram. Priceless.

I turned on my heel and walked away from them, pleased with my work. They yelled after me but didn’t chase, this is how it always was with those two.

I found my place next to Mac and Ronnie by my locker, happy they were waiting for me. Veronica spoke first,  
“So, what’d Connor say?” She asked, voice low. God bless her ability to sense when things needed to stay on the down low.

“Fine, he’s coming to see me this weekend. I’m going to need your help in what I should wear. Moral support is always important before a first date.” I said, pulling a notebook out of my locker and a textbook. Damn these things, too heavy for their own good.  
“So exciting Channy! Are we allowed to come see him?” Mac said, bubbly as always. 

I looked down at her and gave her a small smile. “You know I can’t resist when you look like that. I’ll think about it.” I said, petting her wild curls.  
Mac has slowly been dealing with her depression, with Veronica’s help and a counselor. Seeing her so happy makes my insides churn in the best way.

School was boring and nothing truly exciting happened except for the news that I was dating someone new, who didn’t go to Westerburg. Everyone bombarded me about it and I simply shrugged them off. Connor was my business, not theirs.  
As we walked towards my car my phone went off in my purse. Looking at the caller ID I felt my heart skip a beat. Literally. It was the weirdest feeling. 

“Hey Connor.” I said, trying to sound like I wasn’t fumbling with my keys. This was the first time we’d spoke since we left the game show. “Hey, sorry for calling without notice.” He said, sounding fully invested in me. “Don’t worry.” I said, smiling to myself as I opened the door and sat down, putting my keys in my lap.

No distracted driving here.

“What’s up? Anything on this weekend?” I asked, leaning back in my seat. “Yeah, parents said I could drive out. They’re happy I’m making friends- or, I’ve made /a/ friend.” He chuckled, and I still hate how it made me feel.  
If you couldn’t tell I’m not great with crushes. 

Anyways, back to the topic at hand.

We talked for twenty minutes or so, he told me that him and his sister were trying to makeup, and he needed to apologize to a lot of people. I told him I was really happy for him, family is important, something I’ve come to realize.  
That’s another reason I’m treating my friends better. Almost dying twice really made me think.

I said goodbye to Connor and drove home, my hands shaking on the wheel and my heart still jumping. I’ve dated guys before, no ones ever made me feel this...alive.  
I have no explanation for why suddenly I’m so invested in him, but I’m so glad I am.

People always say that once you meet the one you’re meant to be with you just know. It could be subtle. Your hands feel warm around them, you feel dizzy when they say your name or maybe your heart flutters like they say it does in the movies.  
Or maybe it’s not so subtle. Maybe they come into your life like a hurricane and when they speak your heart goes wild, you feel weary and weak, and your hands shake and knees wobble. Something about them just drives you up the wall and you want to pull your hair out because this one person is making you feel things you’ve only heard about in stories.

Connor makes me feel alive.

Update: e w. I just read back what I wrote a few hours ago and goddd I’m so lame. No one can ever read this. I’ll die of shame.

Anyways! Let’s cut to Saturday. (Yesterday for me.)

It was morning and I had very limited time to get ready. He’d be leaving his town at 2:00 meaning I had until 5:00 to get ready. So little time to look my best.

My girls arrived around 11:00, after I’d showered and started prepping my hair and face for makeup. While I dolled up Mac and Duke searched the closet for the perfect thing to wear.

I told Connor we’d be going out to dinner and then we could walk in the park. It’s romantic, it’s classic and easy.

I spent all day getting dressed in different clothes, changing my makeup at least every hour because I wasn’t satisfied.

“Wow, he must be pretty special if you’re on the fence about everything you’re doing.” Duke sniggered as she pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and shoving a bow into the rubber band. “He is special. And I hate that.” I growled, waving my false lashes to dry the glue before sticking them on my face. How I hate these things. At least they make me look pretty.

As I was looking at my final outfit choice, a red skintight cocktail dress, black tights and dark pink heels, we heard the sound of a car pulling up to my house. We all rushed towards the window at once. And there he was.

Connor looked /amazing./

His hair was kind of slicked back and he had a really cute dress shirt with a red tie, and torn jeans. He looked up and saw the four of us staring down at him and he smiled.  
I could have died right there.

I reeled back and looked at myself in the mirror. Did I look good enough? Should I change again? I didn’t have time to ask because Veronica was shoving me down the hallway. “Go say hi to him!” Mac squealed, following behind with Duke.

Connor was talking to my dad when I looked down the staircase and we met eyes. He trailed off as he stared at me and stepped closer. “Hey.” He said, a smile on his lips.  
“H-Hey.” I managed to stutter out. Oh yeah, he had me stuttering. 

I walked down the stairs, hand shaking on the guardrail. We were finally face to face again, and I smiled in relief.  
“Veronica, Mac, Duke...This is Connor.” I said to my friends, not once looking away from my date. “Connor, these are my girls.”

“They’re great, just how you described them.” Connor said, waving shyly at them. The sounds of approval filled my ears in the form of Mac happily clapping and whining. “Have her back by ten, if possible.” My dad said, giving him a glance of approval. “Yessir.” Connor hummed. He took my arm in his and we walked out together. 

“Where are you taking me?” He asked as we started for his car. “You probably saw it on the way in. It’s a small Italian place, a little expensive but I don’t mind paying. It’s great food.” I said, getting into the passenger seat and tucking my purse under the seat. “Sounds good to me.”

The drive was great, dinner was almost perfect, minus a waitress spilling wine by our table, nearly dousing me in it. Luckily Connor was fast and yanked my chair back before I could get hit.  
So. Fucking. Romantic.

Finally we took a walk in the park by my house, now this? This was magical.

The way the fairy lights strung over the lampposts flickered around us, how the moonlight bounced off his hair. His hand in mine, fingers laced together. Leaning my head on his shoulder as we walked. It was just us it seemed.

We sat by the lake in the middle of the park, watching the ducks swim around and yell at each other. Connor wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in, I gladly accepted.  
We didn’t say much there, I just relished in the feeling of sitting next to such an amazing guy.

“I don’t know how I’m still alive.” He told me, and I looked up at him from where I rested my head. “Like, this kind of stuff only happens in movies. But I’m alive.” He scoffed, still in disbelief. I nodded, running my fingers along his chest. “I’m glad you are.” I whispered.  
“I think I know why I’m alive too.” He said, looking down at me with his beautiful chestnut eyes. “Because I asked death not to take you?” I asked, feeling my face get warmer.

He shook his head and turned to fully face me, taking my hand in his. “I think I’m alive for you.” He said. “You’re my second chance Heather. I’ve fixed things with my family, my sister forgave me, and now I’m out here with the beautiful girl who saved my life.” The way he spoke shook me to the core, and I’ll never forget how he squeezed my hand tighter. “Thank you.”

I didn’t respond. I was so awestruck I just sat there and stared at him with a blushing face and wide eyes. I was so fucked.

I leaned up and brushed our noses together, and now it was his turn to be surprised.

We kissed, and I felt everything fall into place. This was it, this was what I needed and what I wanted. The stars aligned or some shit.

I’ll write more once tomorrow. I feel like I’m reliving the best moment of my life. Oh, yeah we didn’t ask the big question or say the big words that mean so much to me, but we felt them. I’ll be seeing Connor again next weekend.

-H. Chandler


End file.
